


A Quarantine Date Night

by elly_writes18



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Date Night, F/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: Morgan plans a at-home dinner date for Tessa. Featuring Maggie cuteness.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Quarantine Date Night

**Quarantine Date Night**

When Tessa wakes up, Morgan's side of the bed is cold, but she can smell freshly brewed coffee wafting into the bedroom. Before she could move, she heard the tapping of Maggie's paws against the hardwood floor.

“Hey pretty girl, where's your daddy?” She asked, reaching out to scratch her ear. She laughed when Maggie cocked her head to the side. “Come on, let's get up and go downstairs.” With her tail now wagging furiously, Maggie let out a bark.

“I'm coming, I'm coming, I only have two legs,” Tessa laughed.

She pulled one of Morgan's hoodies over her head as she walked to the kitchen. “Oh,” she murmured when she saw the pot of coffee on the counter,and the glass with half a lemon next to it, a smile tugging at her lips. Opting for something sweeter, Tessa popped some ice into a tall glass and pouring coffee into it before adding some sweetened condensed milk to it while she waited for the kettle to boil.

“Come here Mags, I've a treat for you!” Tessa called out, over her shoulder, pulling a small treat out of the container. She could hear Maggie running across the house before she even turned around. “There's my girl! Where did you go? Sit. Paw, good girl Mags, here you go!”

The kettle clicked and Maggie moved away to lie down beside the chair by the island that Tessa usually sits on. “I'll be there in just a second okay, just let me get my water ready,” Tessa said softly, pouring the hot water into the glass with lemon.

It was when she sat down when she saw the note.

“ _Dinner tonight @ The Kitchen, 6:30pm_

_**Menu** _

_Starter: Patatas Bravas with salsa dip and garlic dip on the side_

_Main: Chicken Kiev with home-made sweet potato fries_

_Dessert: Chocolate Caramel Brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream_

_You are banned from the kitchen from 3pm, no questions, wear anything – as fancy or casual as you please, Mo x”_

She couldn't help but smile at the note, forever grateful for Morgan's endless love and creativity. Just as she finished her glass of lemon water, Tessa heard Maggie whine in excitement, a clear signal that Morgan was home.

“Hey, babe,” Morgan greeted as Tessa opened the front door for him, mask still covering his face but the gloves gone. “Give me one second to throw the mask in the garbage as wash my hands, okay?” He walked through the door and toed off his shoes. “Hi Maggie baby, I'll give you treats and cuddles in a second.”

With the shopping bags on the counter (anti bacterial wipes ready to go) and his hands washed, Morgan turned to Maggie first, who is more impatient for his attention. Once she's happy enough with the number of kisses and cuddles, she trots into the living room and lies down the the sunshine floating in through the windows. Once he stood up, he moved over to Tessa, who was sitting on the counter with a fond smile gracing her features, her coffee next to her. He slotted himself between her legs, cupping her cheek with his hand and running his thumb along the skin under her eye.

“I missed you, you know that?” Morgan murmured, pressing his lips to Tessa's forehead.

“I missed you, too,” she replied as she tilted her head up to press her lips to his.

Multiple long kisses later, Morgan pulled away gently. “We gotta put those groceries before they go bad, Tess.”

She sighed. “Fine, let's go.”

“Don't open the Tupperware box though, that's for later,” Morgan murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Did you get your mom to make brownies?” Tessa giggled.

“Maybe,” he admitted, a blush gracing his cheeks.

Tessa laughed as she moved towards the bag of fresh produce. Over the last couple of weeks, she and Morgan has got into a steady rhythm when it comes to most things. While it's usually Morgan who does the grocery shopping, Tessa is the one to wash and put away the fresh fruits and vegetables, while Morgan wipes down anything that comes in packaging with anti-bacterial wipes, both washing their hands after, and together they then put everything into the fridge.

After they're finished, they sit on the couch, Tessa cuddled into Morgan's side. “One to two episodes of Cold Case Files and then I go study for a bit yeah?”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Morgan replied softly, kissing the top of her head while pressing play.

It was only a short while later when Morgan felt Tessa shiver. Without having to be asked, Morgan reached behind him to grab the fluffy grey throw blanket Tessa has claimed as hers since they got to BC, and opened it to cover to both of them in it.

“Thank you,” Tessa murmured in response, burrowing her head further into Morgan's shoulder.

“Always, love.”

“The husband's best friend definitely did it,” Tessa mumbled halfway through the episode. “He's shady as hell.”

“Mm,” Morgan hummed in agreement, “the brother has a weird vibe too.”

“Definitely.”

“HA! I KNEW IT!” Tessa exclaimed at the TV, earning herself a full belly laugh from Morgan. “'The spouse always does it my ass,'” she mumbled, leaning against Morgan again.

“I can't believe they didn't find anything on the brother,” he sighed, “I still think that he had something to do with it, or that he at least knew something.”

“Probably, but I guess we'll never know,” Tessa murmured, her entire body relaxing into the couch and Morgan,

“You sleepy, babe?”

“Mm, need a nap,” she mumbled in response.

Morgan chuckled softly. “Hm, and what did you do today to deserve a nap?” He teased.

“Got up, brushed my teeth, lemon water, coffee, cuddles with Mags, be a couch potato,” Tessa listed sleepily.

“You, Tessa Virtue, are anything but a couch potato,” Morgan laughed quietly. “Enjoy your nap, my love.” He kissed her forehead gently.

It wasn't until after 4pm that Tessa woke, the throw blanket still wrapped around her, From her spot on the couch, she could see Maggie in the hallway, clearly keeping an eye on both herself and Morgan.

“Hey baby, you looking out for us, hm?” She murmured, her voice heavy with sleep.

Maggie stretched as she yawned, before trotting over to Tessa to get cuddles and scratches.

Lazily, Tessa got up from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen, Maggie following closely behind.

“Babe, I know you said I'm banned from the kitchen, but can I come in to get a drink before I go upstairs?” Tessa asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Hmm,” Morgan hummed, pretending to be thinking about it. “I suppose, no food theft!”

“I promise, don't worry,” Tessa giggled, wrapping her arms around Morgan from behind, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. “Do you want me to lay out any clothes for you, or are you okay?”

“No, you're okay baby, I have something in mind, thank you though,” Morgan replied softly, turning his body so he could press a kiss to her forehead.

“Okay,” Tessa smiled, grabbing a glass for her water, “Let me know when you're ready for me to come down?”

“I will,” he promised, “now shoo, go pamper yourself!”

Tessa walked out of the kitchen laughing, Maggie following her.

She had spent all day thinking about what she would wear to the at-home date that Morgan planned. For the entire afternoon, Tessa thought that she would completely dress up in a vintage pink, flowy skirt and a white bodysuit that she brought with her, but in a surprising turn of mood, she decided to wear a pair of dark-wash mom jeans, matched with a light grey v-neck sweater of Morgan's that looked cozy.

With her outfit in hand, Tessa made her way to her half of the dresser and pulled out her favourite emerald, lace bralette and brazilian set, and walked to the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a pair of chinos and a shirt on the chair in the corner of the room. Tessa smiled to herself, knowing Morgan would look very handsome.

Tessa knew she had time to herself after her shower, Tessa decided to relax a little bit. She used her favourite Nivea Micellair water to wash her face, and applied a moisturizing face mask after. Once that was done, she did her hair routine, which wasn't really all that much of a routine; Tessa simply sprayed a leave-in conditioner into her hair and carefully brushed it with a wide tooth comb. Then she simply used some heat protectant before drying her hair. With more than enough time left, she plugged in her curling iron, and turned on an 80's playlist on Spotify while she waited for it to heat up.

When she was done, she settled on the bed with her book. However, a short time later, Tessa's phone pinged with a text message notification. Since her hair was done, and her make-up look was only mascara, she picked up her phone without hesitation and opened the iMessage from Morgan.  
  
**“Hey babe, will you come downstairs? :-*”**

“ _ **Be there in a minute x”**_

With the bookmark in her book, Tessa got up and slipped on her slippers, and made her way down the stairs. Before she was all the way down, Maggie was already walking towards the stairs happily.

“Hey baby,” Tessa murmured, kissing her head softly before making her way to the kitchen, Maggie close behind.

Morgan turned around when he heard her enter the kitchen. “Oh,” he murmured, looking at her, grinning when he saw the sweater, “you look amazing, Tess.” He came up to her and cupped her cheek, giving her a chaste kiss.

“Thanks babe.” A blush spread to her cheeks – Morgan couldn't help but feel a little smug that he still had that effect on her.

“The starter is just about done, I just need to run upstairs and get dressed,” Morgan explained, “do you mind staying here for a minute? I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink, so there's a selection in the fridge.”

“Yeah, yeah, you go,” Tessa laughed, “I'll pick something out in the meantime.” She all but pushed him out of the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she saw that Morgan wasn't kidding when he said there was a selection. Without having to think about it, she reached for the bottle of Chardonnay and moved to open the bottle. Morgan came back only a few minutes later, just in time for a timer on his phone to go off.

“Ah,” he pulled open the air fryer. “Do you mind if we have the chicken in about 30 minutes? I thought that would give us enough time..”

“Yeah, that's perfect babe, do you want any help?”

“No no, you're okay, go sit, I'll have this over in just a second,” Morgan answered, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Okay okay,” Tessa laughed, filling up two glasses with wine before moving over to the dinner table, smiling when she saw the effort than Morgan put into setting it up.

“Here you go, m'lady,” Morgan said cheerfully as he put the plate of patatas bravas in front of her.

“Thanks, babe,” Tessa murmured, squeezing his hand. “You look really handosme, you know that?” She told him as he sat down across the table.

“Thanks babe,” he mumbled, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Do you mind if I take a picture?” Tessa asked suddenly.

“Of me?” Morgan's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yeah,” Tessa blushed.

“Oh,” Morgan murmured, “yeah, of course.”

Tessa beamed, and picked up her phone to take a picture of him. “Oh that is so adorable,” she murmured, looking at her phone. “Thanks babe.”

“Anytime,” Morgan smiled, picking up his wine. Tessa did the same. “Cheers baby.”

“Cheers,” Tessa replied softly. “Thank you for this.”

In response, Morgan picked up her hand and kissed her palm. “Always, love. Now tuck in, I'm excited for you to try this!”

“I am SO full,” Tessa exclaimed, sinking into the couch, Morgan doing the same. “That was amazing, thank you.” She turned to him to give him a kiss. Morgan pulled her closer, and neither broke the kiss until they couldn't breathe.

“Whatcha wanna do now?” Morgan mumbled, kissing her temple.

“Honestly, I'm okay with us just staying here for a while,” Tessa replied, tucking her head into his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Morgan pulled the throw over them.

“Yeah,” Tessa murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Neither noticed the messages their siblings sent in reply to the pictures Tessa posted on her private Instagram a short time earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! @noor, I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
